


Thin Ice

by Howdy_Partner



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abby Winfield is Kevin's stepmom, Alternate Universe - Ice Hockey, Bisexual Kevin Day, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, F/M, Hockey Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy Knox is a ray of sunshine, Kevin Day Needs A Hug, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdy_Partner/pseuds/Howdy_Partner
Summary: Somehow the space between them seemed to scream that something was wrong. That this distance was unnatural. The air seemed to whisper stories of soft kisses and warm smiles and hours spent lost in each other’s eyes. but it also told stories of pain and cold ice and a horrific accident.“Jeremy” Kevin whispered as if trying to not disturbed the air like if he breathed to hard the boy in front of him would disappear like scattered dust mites.“Kevin” Knox whispered back just as softly with a small smile, “it’s been a long time”I was bored so I made a playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/09iQgQhNudbeCzHZCZQTg8?si=KD4SEX0_SZOu7lZbdai1zw
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Alvarez/Laila Dermott, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Kevin is amazing at his sport(wow shocking)

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is going to be super short because this was just a random idea I had but I thought that I should put this out here and see if people like it.

He was exhilarating to watch, cultivating his ruthless playing style. Ice hockey is an inherently violent sport. But the way Kevin day played left no room for mercy on the ice. Even bystanders with little experience witnessing such a sport become enthralled by his ruthless speed and dangerous turns. Kevin has a lean build, with hard muscle stretched out over 6 feet. Speed and raw power make up the baseline of his large arsenal of abilities. One of his more notable skills, though you had to really pay attention to see it, was his ability as a leader. Kevin day has never been one to stick to the shadows but instead of standing in the spotlight alone, he brings his teammates out with him. When Kevin day steps onto the ice you can see a ripple spread through his teammates as each of them stand a little taller. There was no hesitation in the team when they made him Captain. That was 2 years ago and he was now in his senior year. When Kevin was in his freshman year met who would be the first and probably last person to impress him. Even at 14 Kevin was bitchy about who played on the ice with him. Jeremy Knox was 5’6 and overlooked by everyone. His warm smiles and gentle voice gave people the impression that he couldn’t muster the violence his sport required. Of course, Kevin saw through his chipper exterior. Kevin immediately demanded that Knox be on his team for the tryout scrimmage. The coach agreed and from that moment on the two boys would become something extraordinary.


	2. Oh My God They Were Roommates

It took Kevin and Jeremy 2 months of consistent training to become an impossible force on the ice. But, they still had a shaking relationship off of it. That started changing after mandatory summer team bonding. In typically coach hemmings fashion they went camping. Day and Knox, who rarely spoke outside of the rink, were forced to share a cabin and a tiny seat on the bus. From the start of the hour-long drive to Beach Grove Road Cabins to the end, they were pressed together from shoulder to ankle.  
In an attempt to relieve the awkward tension Jeremy asked Kevin if he would want to play tic tac toe about halfway through the bus ride. Kevin Day was extremely competitive, a trait he got from his father, and couldn't turn down the challenge. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t beat Jeremy. It wasn't that Jeremy was particularly good at tic tac toe it was just that Kevin was atrocious at it.  
After Kevin lost for the 15th time he threw a fit and refused to play anymore. Kevin was in a sour mood for the rest of the ride but seeing Jeremy throw his head back and let out a big laugh gave him butterflies in a way he didn't quite understand.  
“Up and at ‘em you lazy maggots” Coach yelled, jolting Kevin out of peaceful sleep. He flushed bright red and muttered a soft apology when he realized he had fallen asleep on Jeremy’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it, It's not like there was anywhere else to sleep and you looked like you needed the rest” Jeremy said casually as if stating the weather. Kevin frowned not liking that this boy he barely knew could see what even his own parents couldn’t. Still, Kevin wasn’t one to be rude, he could thank his stepmother Abby for that, he nodded his head in thanks before grabbing his stuff to leave. Coach paired them up, of course, Kevin ended up with Jeremy and sent them off to find their cabin. They were small wooden buildings about the size of one bedroom with a small bath. They had windows with bright red trim and a door with signs announcing who would be staying inside. Thankfully Kevins and Jeremy's cabin was closest to the food hall, bathrooms, and lake. Jeremy reached down and gently took the key from Kevin’s hand. The key got jammed in the lock and Knox had to aggressively shake the handle. The door popped open with a soft cloud of dust. Coughing Kevin and Knox entered the room and immediately exited.  
“No no no, we are not staying in this room. I swear I saw a dead animal in the corner” Jeremy spluttered trying to get rid of the awful smell that seemed intent to follow him around in a cloud.  
“Here,” Kevin said, offering Jeremy a piece of gum after popping one in his own mouth.  
“Thanks, man you're a lifesaver,” Jeremy said, hastily shoving the piece in his mouth. He turned back to Kevin with a slight frown “Spearmint? I mean don’t get me wrong it's good but it's really strong”  
“Don’t judge my taste. You can spit it out if you don’t like it.” Kevin snapped back mildly offended. Jeremy put his hand up in defense and suggested they get a move on so they wouldn’t be waiting out in the scorching heat forever.  
The walk over to the main lodge was tense to the point of uncomfortable. With shame, Kevin realized this is the longest he and Jeremy have ever spoken off the rink. He was about to say something when they turned the corner and ran into assistant Coach Michelle.  
“Hiya Kiddos shouldn’t you be unpacking your bags right about now,” she asked with her smooth southern accent indicating her calm and gentle demeanor.  
“About that AC, our room smells like death. Oh! And it's real dusty” Jeremy explained his confidence had always been something Kevin admired. Whether it was adults, other teammates, or random kids he was always calm and thoughtful with everyone he talked to. Kevin on the other hand was so nervous to be around adults he stuttered whenever he was asked a question. For a while, Kevin had been resentful of that cool suave attitude Knox always had but he had learned to overcome his jealousy and now he appreciated their many differences.  
AC Michelle quickly got them situated in another room. This one was on the other side of the campsite. It was right on the edge of the lake from their old cabin. Jeremy threw his bag on his bed and headed out to the dock. And there in the magic of golden hour, Kevin though not for the first time that Jeremy Knox was someone special someone to be treasured. Knox was Icarus waiting to fly just a little too high. He would fall fast and hard if he didn't have someone to catch him. He didn't understand it then but the way Jeremy’s blue eyes glinted in the sunlight caused something in him to scream maybe that someone could be you


	3. A Little Sprinkle of Poetry, A Dash of Hozier

After the two weeks of mandatory summer training, Kevin and Jeremy were inseparable. It helped that they almost had the same schedule. The one class they didn't share was advanced history and literature; which Kevin took as his extra class. Neither of the boys could tell you when Kevin started quoting random poems to Jeremy. It never bothered Jerremy that most of them….okay all of them were extremely romantic. He would never admit to it out loud but he got butterflies in his stomach when Kevin whispered the lines into his ear during practice. It had seemed like it had been an eternity since Jeremy was greeted by a hello instead of Kevin quoting Lord Byron or Pablo Neruda. In return, Jeremy started quoting lyrics right back at him. So when Jeremy was greeted with E. E. Cummings Jeremy would jokingly proclaim his undying love for Kevin through Hozier or Harry Styles. What Jeremy missed was the light dusting of blush that appeared rising up Kevin's neck after a Taylor Swift lyric was yelled at him from across the hall. There were many times Jeremy was oblivious to the effect he had on Kevin. However, the first time he caught on he was so flustered he messed up all of his shots in practice. The Coaches eventually got tired of it and sent him off the rink, in fear that he was going to hurt himself or someone else.  
"Music I heard with you was more than music, And bread I broke with you was more than bread; Now that I am without you, all is desolate; All that was once so beautiful is dead" Kevin knew that people don't normally do this. He knew that they got strange looks from their teammates or coaches. In fact, there was about a 5 week time period where their teammates had been coming up to one or both of them saying that they didn't need to hide their relationship and that the rest of the team was fine with it. Their coaches had been so sick of the awkward conversations that they had a lecture with the team in the locker rooms about privacy. Even if he hated other people having opinions about their friendship. He thought it was all worth it to see the smile he got before Jeremy asked who he was quoting.  
“Each day, you'd rise with me, know that I would gladly be, the Icarus to your certainty. That was Sunlight by Hozier. Also, who was that?” Jeremy asked a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.  
“Conrad Aiken.” Kevin said with a frown, “Are you okay you seem. I don't know....less enthusiastic.” Jeremy shook his head indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. They continued walking side by side to the rink. Kevin lightly fluttered his fingers across the back of Jeremy’s hand, making him puff out a quiet giggle. After about 7 minutes of content silence, Kevin grabbed Knox’s hand forcing him to stop and look at him. “Do you want to skip?” he asked in a quiet and hesitant voice. Jeremy’s eyes went comically wide.  
“Wait what? You're asking me to skip practice. Have you lost your mind? Kevin Day who went back on the ice after he passed out from exhaustion is asking me if I want to skip with him?”  
“If you don't want to you could just say that,” Day mumbled feeling a little self-conscious.  
“No, no I want to! It's just that it was really unexpected” Knox gave Kev and a tentative smile.  
“Sometimes I know how it ends before it begins, but you were unexpected. It's from Alicia N. Green” Jeremy gave him a confused look, “It's the only poem I could think of that had the word unexpected in it” he explained in a soft voice, surprised when Jeremy let out a breathless laugh  
“Why do you always know what to say to put me in a better mood?”  
“I don't know what to say. It's actually why I quote poems so often.” Knox stopped to look at him. Somehow his soft blue eyes made Kevin feel safe with Knox, “It's easier to use someone else's words instead of my own” Jeremy smiled, yet again, understanding the vulnerability and the green dark green eyes staring back at him.  
“So where should we start?” Jeremy said, looping his arms around Kevin's shoulders, “ I was thinking we could get Ice cream and then head back to my place to watch movies.” Kevin nodded in lieu of an answer, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. He was surprised to find that he didn't feel horrible about skipping. He shook the feeling off figured that it was something to do with the combination of not having eaten at lunch and Jeremy’s arm against his shoulder


End file.
